Ameth
"Ameth" is a main protagonist in Life Reborn. One of Lapis's closest followers, Ameth is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Gems in their rebellion against the Rebel Gem. Ameth would afterwards protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Pyrite's son, Carter, the ways of her people. Ameth is a perfectionist who values thought and reason, she has a wide range of knowledge on many topics, and is extremely organized, Despite her intelligent and calm demeanor, Ameth is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by something she does not understand or when her plans fail, which can lead to Ameth making rash decisions or speaking without thinking, backing herself into a corner. Despite her perfectionism, Ameth has low self confidence, in the chapter "Friend Ship" she is very dependent on others to validate her, which loops into a strong inferiority complex. According to Ermald in "Reformed", she needs everyone's constant approval to feel secure. Without anyone to tell her what to do or to depend on her, Ameth feels lost and without meaning or value, admitting she often feels weak or like nothing when compared with others or even that she is useless on her own. This has lead her to take drastic actions in order to prove herself — though, thanks to Saraya's encouragement in "Mystery Box", she has begun to try being strong for herself and follow her own path rather than let herself be defined by others. While Ameth tries to remain composed, there are times where she lets her emotions get the better of her or rule her judgment, causing her to be unthoughtful and irrational. Her inner turmoil over her love for Lapis, has made Ameth lash out at Carter more than once; her desire to feel stronger made her betray Saraya's trust and principles so they could keep forming Alexandrite. When realizing how much she hurt others, Ameth will apologize and try as hard as she can to set things right. Out of all the Gems, Ameth appears to be the most poorly adjusted to life on earth, being unaware of human social conventions and culture, such as jokes, games, arcades, food, and birthday parties. Ablilites Ameth possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Ameth can fuse to form Opal, Alexandrite and River Lapis. Skillset * Bow Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Ameth is able to summon her weapon, a glowing purple bow. Ameth is very skilled in the art of Bow-wielding, and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She handles herself well in melee skirmishes. ** Energy Projection: Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her bow. This can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named, "Fireball". * Swordsmanship: Ameth possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. =